1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet houses and, more particularly, to a multi-level cat playhouse which combines an interior chamber at each level, multiple accessways to each chamber thereof and plural play areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Various structures which house pets such as dogs and cats have been disclosed in the art. Such structures typically include an enclosed rest area which satisfies the animal's desire to "nest". Other, more elaborate, structures also include play areas. As they have the ability to satisfy an animal's need to rest, play, climb and watch, these elaborate structures, often referred to as "playhouses", are particularly well suited for cats.
Single level cat playhouses which provide for both rest and play are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,761 to Bellocchi, Jr. and 4,576,116 to Binkert. Binkert discloses a single level cat playhouse in which multiple cat amusement objects are suspended from an interior peak of the roof. Bellocchi, Jr. discloses a cat playhouse equipped with accessways in side and top walls thereof. A toy is supported by a wirelike spring member projecting upwardly from an upper side surface of the top wall and positioned so that a cat can reach the toy by reaching through the accessway in the top wall.
Multi-level cat playhouses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,347,807 to Reich, 4,803,952 to Houser and 5,099,794 to Pearce, Jr. Reich discloses a multi-level "cat condominium" in which each of a series of stacked condominiums is provided with an accessway in a sidewall thereof and select ones of the shelves separating two of the stacked condominiums are formed with a cutout which enables passage between the adjoining condominiums. Houser discloses a multi-level animal shelter having a lower sheltered area and a smaller elevated sheltered area, each with accessways formed in a sidewall portion thereof. By differentially sizing the sheltered areas, a first area, suitable for resting, is provided immediately forward of the accessway to the elevated sheltered area. Additionally, by providing a flat top wall portion of the elevated sheltered area, an upper side surface of the top wall portion provides a second area suitable for resting. Finally, Pearce, Jr. discloses a two story housing unit for cats having a separate accessway for each story and an interior passageway which interconnects the two levels. While complexly configured, Pearce, Jr. lacks a variety of play areas and other features which tend to increase usage of the structure.
While complex playhouse structures such as those disclosed in Pearce, Jr. seek to combine aesthetics with a layout appealing to pets, such structures are often difficult to move and/or store, particularly if the structure includes multiple levels and/cr a roof shaped to resemble the angled roof of a house or barn. Furthermore, as the transport and storage of such structures is often difficult, there has been little motivation to provide the aforementioned additional features which are often those most appealing to a cat.
It can be readily seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide a cat playhouse which provides a variety of features which appeal to cats while maintaining relatively easy disassembly and compact storage thereof. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a cat playhouse.